


You Never Came

by lahela



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hookfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lahela/pseuds/lahela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about Bae's time spent in the cave and his thoughts on Hook</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Never Came

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I had to get off my chest. This made me cry so hard while writing it. Will probably re-edit in the future. For now, I hope you guys like it.
> 
> I dedicate this to all the real Hookfire fans out there. Who stuck with this ship in spite of all the biased criticism and blind judgement hurled at it.
> 
> Love knows no boundaries, as they say. And I love you all for not letting anything stop you from supporting Hookfire and for seeing the abounding beauty in this pairing. ♥

Bae thought of him every night as he stared at the tiny lights dotting the ceiling of his cave from his coconut star map. He wouldn't have done it without him. He wouldn't have figured out a way to get home... he wouldn't have hope, if it wasn't for Hook.

Everyday, since he escaped Pan, he had hoped that Hook would find him. And when he did, look at him kindly, at least, and tell him, he came looking for him. Bae rehearsed it a million times in his head what he would say if he does see Hook again and his answer would always be one out of spite or anger. But deep inside, as Bae's tears fell at the thought of Hook, he hoped that Hook would see through him. And say the words he was afraid to hear. That the man would want Bae to come with him again and be his family. Because then, Bae knew, he would say yes. He would trust the pirate once again, run into his arms, and hug him, and apologize. Because being away from him made Bae realize how much Hook loved him. In spite, of what the pirate did in the past, he did love Bae and he cared for him like no one else has. And Bae loved him too, that much was true.

Bae worked tirelessly at his plan, mapping out the stars and his way home. Everyday, still hoping that Hook would come and stop him. But until the very last day, when all his plans were complete, the pirate never showed up. He looked sadly upon his cave, his home for what he could only surmise was a very long time. Maybe, even if Hook didn't find him present here, he would still have his things and his drawings to look over and study. Everything should be enough to tell him, that he had been a good teacher and guardian, something Bae never got to say to Hook personally, and one he deeply regretted.

Armed with his tiny rucksack, ready to follow the path that would take him home, Bae stops before leaving his cave, grabs the stone he used to scribble on the walls and drops to his knees at a rock nearby. With a shaking and calloused hand, he writes on the rough surface, holding the stone as steady as he could so his writing would be legible.

Dear Killian, he wrote, thank you for everything you taught me. I found a way to return to the Darlings, and I couldn't have done it without your help. Bae had intended to write more but he stops and leans on the rock, head bowed in regret and a sudden ache in his chest. "I miss you..." He whispers. There was no sense in writing that anymore, he realized, for they would never see each other again.


End file.
